Something to Remember Me By
by mandee1503
Summary: Bella is an exchange student in Paris looking for a quick fling with a foreigner to complete her "studies" abroad. She meets Edward at a cafe and the connection that they share leads to a memorable one-night stand. Cowritten with AlyNiki
1. Where it started

**We do not own Twilight, we wish we did, or at least Edward for Alycia, and Jasper for me! Stephanie owns all!**

**This is our original idea, don't take it, it's not nice!**

**_Collaboration Between AlyNiki and Mandee1503_**

* * *

A crisp breeze tickled my skin as I took my evening walk. My semester abroad in Paris was coming to an end just as life in the city was coming back to life. All of the flowers and trees were in full bloom and the city was alive and bustling. While I was anxious to return home to my family and friends, I would miss Paris. This was truly an experience that I would not trade for the world. The only thing lacking from my time here was a random rendezvous with a sultry stranger; something to think back on with a slightly chagrined smile from time to time when I returned home.

I took the usual path down the street and strolled casually to my favorite local caf , Caf toile. The owners, Renata and Alec, had learned my favorite drink and always had it ready as soon as they saw me come in after seeing me so often. Today was no exception. I exchanged my usual pleasantries with them and took a seat outside to enjoy what was left of the remaining sunlight.

Another day, another twilight. All the more magical in this city of romance. The splendor of the buildings washed in subdued shades of orange and rose never ceased to amaze me. There was warmth and passion in those colors. The same glow as candlelight with a slightly feminine touch. It was breathtaking to watch, and just as mystifying once the lights lit up the streets at nightfall.

My silent reverie was brought to an abrupt end when a stranger with a truly appetizing scent sat down across from me and smiled a deliciously crooked grin in my direction. My heart quickened immediately and I glanced inconspicuously around to see if there was someone else that heartbreaking smile was directed at. When I found no one I felt the faint stirrings of a blush creep up into my cheeks. He leaned in slightly towards me and I was hypnotized by the sparkle in his deep, green eyes.

"Me pardonner?" His velvety voice broke the silence. "Peux-je m'asseoir ici?"

He wanted to sit with me? This was all too good to be true. There was no way that this walking Adonis could want anything to do with me. His statuesque physique and tousled bronze locks accompanied by those dazzling green eyes did not belong to girls like me. I felt more than plain next to him, I felt inadequate. Simple brown hair, ordinary brown eyes, pale skin- that was me. This man, this incredibly sexy man, was far too good to be true. Not to mention that oh-so-sexy leather jacket he wore that just screamed of a true sensual lover.

"Ma dame?" he prompted when I made no response.

"Oui, bien s r," I replied automatically, not wanting to waste the perfect opportunity that I was being handed.

I nervously took a small sip of my coffee and watched from just above the rim of the cup as his eyes focused on mine. The intensity that I saw in them matched the same desire that I was feeling for him. If ever I needed a one-night stand with no strings attached, this was it. And the man sitting in front of me? He exuded an aura that stated without question, that he knew how to give me the pleasure that I was aching for.

"Do you speak English?" he asked as I sat my cup down.

I hesitated in my response, though why I am not sure. "Yes?" I answered in the form of a question.

He let out a deep chuckle. "I only ask because there is a definite American accent in your voice," he calmly replied.

I let out a rather un-ladylike indignant huff. "I m an exchange student for the semester. I can t help it if I was born and raised in the United States and only started speaking French for this opportunity a year ago," I defended.

He raised his hands as a sign of surrender." I meant no insult, mon amour. I m from Washington myself and studying here as an exchange student. Though I have practiced French for more than a year." He smirked at that.

I chose not to dwell on the fact that he was from Washington. It was still a big enough state that the odds of me ever running into him again were slim and I had obviously never seen him before. There was not a chance in hell that I would have forgot that body, that face, those eyes. Taking a risk with him tonight would be worth it. I could have my one fling in France with him and not have to see him again to relive in humiliation what I was about to do. Although, my instincts seemed to insinuate that nothing I did with him or that he did to me I would live to regret.

"My name is Bella," I said while extending my hand.

"Edward," he replied simply. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, pausing only to gaze directly into my eyes and he kissed the top of it and winked at me as he released it back to me.

"So, Bella," my name rolled easily off his tongue. "What are you studying?"

I decided to act preemptively. This was to be my no-strings-attached night and I would not complicate that by revealing personal details. I did not want to risk either or us growing attached, or worse, backing out after learning about one another. This was to be purely lust-filled.

I shook my head and tsked. "Why don t we leave out the personal details?" I suggested in a low voice.

He gulped. He actually gulped! I had brought that reaction out in him. I had made the man that looked like sex on legs gulp in response to my words. Maybe going through with this would be easier than I though. Maybe my self-confidence could carry me through this after all.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked in a noticeably husky tone.

I pretended to contemplate that thought for a moment. Honestly, I did not need to think about it. From the moment that I saw him, strike that, from the moment I smelled his alluring scent, I knew exactly what I wanted to do to him. I wanted to ravish his entire body. I wanted him to give me pleasure in so many ways that I would not be able to even do a proper walk of shame the next morning. Neither of which was entirely appropriate to blurt out without a hint of thought though. So I took a brief moment to gather my thoughts and my courage before responding.

"Why don t we go back to your place and I can show you instead?" I suggested in an innocent tone while batting my eyelashes playfully.

He extended his hand towards mine to help me out of my seat. I smiled coyly as I placed mine in his. The electric shock that tingled upon contact was, well, shocking. I gasped and quickly withdrew my hand from his. I looked down at my hand in confusion and was slightly pleased, when I looked up again, that his expression matched my own. Of course, it there was that kind of electricity between us in just holding hands, I could only imagine what kind of electricity we could create once in bed. That thought brought a wry smile to my lips.

"Nous faire?" he asked.

Yes, Edward. Yes we certainly shall. I smiled and nodded my head at him as I followed him down the path. We walked side by side a short distant to his apartment where he paused briefly to take the key out of pocket. The smell of leather permeated the air as he moved, intoxicating me with the wonderful scent that was this man. He motioned for me to cross the threshold ahead of him and I shyly complied.

The apartment was just as amazing as the man that resided there. Warm shades of brown covered nearly every surface in some way. The walls were a pale mocha color, the couch brown leather, the area rug a geometric pattern of gold and mahogany.

"You certainly have a beautiful home," I remarked as casually as I could manage.

His hand came to rest on my lower back as he guided me towards the voluptuous couch. "It serves its purpose."

"Oh?" I squeaked out, turning my head to face his smoldering eyes. "And what purpose might that be?"

Sometime during the course of our bantering we had slowly moved closer together. His hand was rubbing up and down my thigh. His French had done unexplainable things to me. My panties were soaked. His hand traveled up my side, along my arms. He tangled his fingers through my hair, pulling my head toward his. Our lips met, the electricity even stronger. His lips were incredibly smooth for being a man's, and his hands framed my face gently. I melted into the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. He pulled my roughly against his body, I ran my fingers through his wild bronze hair, gripping it tightly. I leaned up on my knees, and pressed him back against couch. I pulled away from him, throwing one knee over his lap, straddling him. I pushed down, rubbing against his hardening erection.

I removed my sweater, getting warm. My shirt was tight, making my boobs look amazing. They were at his eye level, and he took full advantage. I cleared my throat, and he looked up into my eyes, a lazy smirk spread on his face. I leaned down and nipped at his lips. He ran his hands up my back, under my shirt. He fisted the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His fingers teased at the clasp of my bra, slowly undoing each one. I held it there, before slowly letting it slide down my arms, exposing my breasts to him.

"Seins souples," he eyed them hungrily. "Je veux sucer sur eux," he whispered, hovering over my left breast.

"Oui," I moaned out as he latched on, lightly flicking my taut nipple with his tongue. My head lulled back, and I ground against while he switched breasts. I realized he was far too dressed. I pushed him back, and pulled his t-shirt off, tousling his hair more in the process. I wound my fingers into it. I leaned down and kissed him again, his tongue caressing mine, making my mind wonder. I wanted to feel his tongue somewhere else. I wanted to go to his bedroom, to get naked and have sex. I kissed down his jaw, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Bedroom, now," I whispered to him. He grabbed me under my ass, securing my legs around him. He stood, walking us towards his room, flipping on the radio as he passed it. Notes of 'Come Away With Me', floated over us and Norah Jones serenaded us the rest of the way. He laid me down in the center of his bed. I laid there, propped up on my elbows, he climbed up towards me slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. I bit my lip, eager for him to reach me and resume his ministrations.

"Trop de v tements," he grumbled, reaching my hips, unbuttoning my jeans. He slowly solved the problem of too many clothes. He rid me of my jeans, fingers playing with my blue lace thong. He slid it down, tossing it aside leaving me completely exposed. I reached down, and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his boxers under a lot of strain. I slipped them down past his large throbbing member. I gasped in suprise. It was larger then I expected.

"L'aide de seigneur me," I mumbled a prayer of help. Edward chuckled, pushing me against the mattress, kissing me roughly. I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his hips. His head teased my entrance, coming close, but never quite there. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out an unopened box of condoms. I wasn't sure if that meant he hadn't had sex the whole time he had been here, or if this was a new box, and had gone through enough girls to use another one. He slid the foil package out, and opened it, sliding the condom onto his shaft. He slowly pushed into me, filling every single inch with his huge cock. He pushed all the way in with a quick thrust.

"Exquis," he told me as he looked over my body connected to his. His eyes ravaging my body made me feel exquisite. He slowly pulled back out, almost all the way. He slowly pushed back in, teasing me. I raked my nails down his back to his firm ass, squeezing it and pulling him against me hard. He grunted as he buried his cock deep within me. I clenched a little around him, and let go as he pulled back out. He pushed back into me, harder. Bending down he kissed my jaw line, brushing against my lips. He placed searing kisses along my collarbone, making me shiver.

He pulled out and immediately I missed the contact. He smirked, as if he could read my mind. I sat back on his legs, reaching his hand out for mine. I willingly place my hand in his, and allow him to pull me up to his body. I rest on my knees, as he runs his hands down my arms, his erection pressing into my stomach. He tilts my head back and kisses me roughly. I moaned loudly and allowed his hands to continue thier exploration. My fingertips finding his cock, and slowly wrap around it, stroking it once, twice and third time for good measure. He pulled back and my eyes fluttered open. He bends, and lightly bites my shoulder, making his way around me, sitting behind me. He started kissing my back, working his way to the nape of my neck, licking me slightly once he got there.

Blowing on the wet spot, he pushes me forward onto my hands and knees. He reached around, lifting my chin, pulling my head up just enough to see us reflected in the mirror. The thought of watching as he took me from behind, heightened my arousal. He slowly massaged my lower back, run down my cheeks. He came up my sides to my hips, and grabbed them. Settling behind me, he placed his head at my entrance. Entering me slowly, filling every inch of me. Our eyes met in the mirror, and I bit my lower lip. He was fully sheathed inside of me. He settled his hands, for a better grip, he slides out, and reenters harder. I moan against the onslaught of a little bit of pain mixing with my pleasure. My breasts swinging with each thrust. Skin slapping skin made a delicious sound.

I kept my eyes on the mirror, watching him. He snaked his hand around to my front. Lightly caressing my clit. He started flicking it in time to his thrusts. Bringing me close. He pushed down, the added pressure on it made me jump, pushing back into him, sending his cock deep inside me. He groaned, thrusting faster. He moved his fingers faster, helping me get closer to the edge. He bent over slightly, and whispered against my skin, kissing it as he went.

"J'aime la vue," his words made me blush, but brought me over the edge. I closed my eyes, crying out through my orgasm. He thrust into me just twice more, stilling and groaning out his orgasm.

"Magnifique," he breathed after he came. Collapsing on me, then rolling off to the side. He pulled me along with him, settling me against his side. I drew lazy circles on his washboard stomach. Feeling perfectly sated, we settled in. My eyes drooped, and finally closed.

I awoke with a start. The room was bathed in moonlight, and the delicious stranger was still next to me sound asleep. I smiled at his sleeping form, and slowly climbed from his bed. I snuck into the bathroom and cleaned up best I could without making any noise. I came back out into his room and grabbed my jeans. My thong was next to them. An idea quickly formed, I slid my jeans on, and tip-toed to his bed. I slid the underwear in his semi-closed fist. I stepped away quickly, and left the room. I pulled my bra then shirt on, finally snuggling into my sweater, and creeping to the front door. I opened it, and slipped out into the dark hallway, closing his door quietly.

As I walked back to my own apartment farther down the road I smiled up at the twinkling light of the starts above me. They would share this walk of shame with me and no one else. My little secret, my French rendezvous with a gloriously sexy stranger, would be kept just that, my little secret. Perhaps Edward would keep my thong as something to remember me by. I would certainly remember his scent for the rest of my life.

Wait! What if he was a panty-sniffer and I just left him my own for her personal sniffing fetish? I shrugged off the thought. Even if he was, I would never see him again. And even if he was, he had given me the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life. Every other sexual experience I ever had was blown completely out of the water by this one amazing orgasm. I would even venture to say that I was officially ruined for any future partners because there was no way that they could ever live up to what I had just experienced. And if they could God help me!

:-:-: 2 months later :-:-:

Charlie and I were out at the diner celebrating my return. I had graciously offered to cook, knowing full well that he hadn t had a home cooked meal in months since I was away, but he adamantly refused. He had insisted on taking me out to celebrate my return home. I didn t object too much. It was nice to get out in a familiar setting again.

My best friend Rosalie was going to join as there as well. When I spotted her walking through the door I rolled my eyes. Of course, she had brought her entourage. Her twin brother Jasper and his long time girlfriend Alice, along with someone new that Alice was literally dragging through the door. I watched the stranger curiously until he pulled back his hood and removed his glasses revealing familiar green eyes and bronze, tousled hair. Edward. My Parisian fling.

Edward looked at me with complete shock written across the perfect features that I had all but memorized two months ago. I m sure that my expression mirrored his own. That is, until reality set in and my famous blush covered my entire body. Let Charlie and my friends question my reaction; I would never tell. I stole one last glance at Edward as they made their way to our table just in time to see that crooked grin of his make an appearance. This was going to be a long, painful dinner.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you all for reading this!! It s our first corroboration piece. If you speak French, please forgive anything that was not properly translated. We did the best we could. And don t forget to review!! We want lots of love!

Me pardoner Pardon me Peux-je m'asseoir ici ? Can I sit here?  
Ma dame My lady Oui, bien s r Yes, of course Mon amour My love Nous faire Shall we?  
Seins souples Supple breasts  
Je veux sucer sur eux I want to suck on them  
Oui Yes Trop de v tements Too many clothes  
L'aide de seigneur me Lord help me  
Exquis Exquisite  
J'aime la vue I love the view  
Magnifique Magnificent


	2. Properly Introduced

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly. Though we do wish we owned this very naughty, French-speaking Edward. Well, okay we do own him. Oh joy! The plot is ours as well. You do not have our permission to plagiarize or copy this story. You do have permission to fantasize about Edward bending you over and… we'll leave some of that to your imagination. **

***** *** *****

The sound of the front door clicking shut woke me. My roommate was supposed to be gone for the entire week. I hadn't expected him to walk in on me and the beautiful woman… who was no where to be found. What I did find was that very indecent blue lace thong that she wore. A parting gift, perhaps? She had insisted that we simply come here instead of going into personal details. Still, the pain of her leaving did nothing to settle the ache I felt. Bella and I had connected in the most intimate of ways. Surely I had to have left a good enough impression on her that she wouldn't be reduced to sneaking out in the middle of the night.

She had been in such orgasmic bliss that she had fallen asleep in my arms. Perhaps I had deluded myself into thinking that she would stay, that she would wake in the morning and want to know about me. Because I certainly wanted to know more about her. She drove me crazy. One minute I'm perusing the streets of Paris, the next I'm captivated by the beautiful Bella.

There had to be a way to get to her. I stood quickly and looked out the window. Yes, there she was. A quick scan across the room and my eyes landed on my discarded clothing. I quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, forgoing the boxers, even the shoes, in my rush to get to her. However, fate is an evil little mistress. I stumbled in the dark and crashed into my door. It sent me back in a dizzy spell. By the time I had my bearings again and was able to make it out the door and down to the street Bella was gone. The only reminder I had of her was the tiny thong, still clutched desperately in my hand. One thing was for certain, I would never forget that amazing woman. Nor did I want to.

*** *** ***2 months later*** *** ***

Returning to the states was bittersweet. While I was happy to return home and to see my friends and family, I was equally distraught over leaving Paris. It felt as though I was giving up my tie to Bella. I knew that she was from the states and that I would be more likely to find her there, but I had been with her in Paris. It was, in the most physical sense, my tie to her. Still, I put on a brave face and came home.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, waited for me. My cousin Alice and her steady beau Jasper were there as well. She beamed at me with a knowing look. One thing that must be mentioned, my cousin is a bit exuberant as well as a bit clairvoyant. I should have known that she would know I had a fling. Hell, she probably knew the kind of fun I would have before I ever left.

Once all of the greetings were done we all walked out into the brisk air towards the parking lot. Alice nudged my shoulder as we walked. "Jasper and I are going to a dinner this weekend in Forks," she stated simply. I nodded my head. Good for them. Where the hell is Forks? "It's with a bunch of friends," she continued nonchalantly. "So I was thinking that you should join us…"

And there it was. The perpetual barrage of blind dates. This tiny little woman was truly relentless when it came to my personal love life. She seemed to operate under the false premise that I needed a woman to be happy. This was not so, of course. I am perfectly well situated and happy in life. Still, she never listened. Today being one of those examples.

"Alice, you know I love you, but no," I stated firmly. She would not guilt me into another date.

"Anyway," she continued as if I had not interrupted. "You know how Jasper's sister Rosalie is always in Forks? Well her best friend lives there and they are having a dinner for her. Did you know that Forks is so tiny that it only has one half decent place to eat? Disgusting! But it's for her friend so we're going to go."

"That's a wonderful story, Alice. But why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me about the blind date that you are planning?"

She at least had the decency to look a little guilty. "Fine, if you don't want to hear about it I'll spare you the gruesome details. But you're going so don't argue. Think of it as free food and a good time out with your friends and family who have been sorely neglected during your time in Paris. Honestly, Edward! Who goes to Paris and doesn't bring me back an authentic pair of…"

At that point I stopped listening to her rant. Jasper shot me a sympathetic smile. At least he understood that I was being dragged into this unwilling. He and I had been close ever since he started dating my cousin a year back. At first I had been skeptical. After all, Alice had been merely 18 when she met him and instantly introduced him as the love of her life. Alice and her flair for the dramatic! Still, Jasper hadn't looked at all shocked as she announced that. It was at that point that I determined he was up to no good. After time though, he seemed to be genuinely in love with her and that was all I needed to know. He was the perfect balance to Alice's personality. Where she was a force of nature, Jasper was laid back. Secretly, I was jealous of their bond. Still, I had no reason to tell Alice this. All in all I was happy with my life.

So it was with forced politeness that I accompanied the two of them and her friend Rosalie to Forks. I suppose Rosalie could be considered beautiful. Tall, blonde, ice blue eyes. Still, I preferred brunettes.

Forks was everything that Alice had promised it would be. Drear and dull. The diner in town was only half decent. It looked hokey and ridiculous but I accepted my fate with polite indifference. This was only one night and then I could go back home and play piano all night to clear my mind of this place. Rosalie threw open the doors of the diner as if she owned the place. She was followed closely by Jasper and Alice. I was more hesitant. When I dragged my feet a moment too long Alice was back at my side and pulling me through the door. She slapped the back of my head and insisted that I remove my hood and glasses while indoors. Something about manners. I wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was to tell someone to 'fuck off' so I complied.

When I did, I met a pair of very familiar, very shocked chocolate brown eyes. Bella. She was here. Not only that, she was Rosalie's friend, the very one we were here to meet. Tonight's outlook had just drastically improved. She composed her shocked expression but that knowing blush spread across her beautiful face. I grinned at that. Was it shock? Embarrassment? Coyness? I would take anything just to talk to her again. Now I had that opportunity.

I sat down across from her. Alice sat on my side and nudged me in the ribs. I spared her a fleeting glance to see a smirk on her lips. Leave it to Alice to know… Wait, did she know? Was that why she had purposely avoided telling me her name until I saw her?

"And this is Bella," Rosalie announced. I looked up to see that she was making introductions. I scoffed at the thought that I should be so properly introduced to her. If only they knew just how well acquainted we already were. Bella's thoughts must have mirrored my own because she blushed furiously again. I smirked at her and made it my new goal of the evening to make her blush as many times as possible.

"I don't believe I've had the… pleasure," I replied while holding Bella's gaze. She opened her mouth into a disbelieving 'o' before snapping it back shut. "Tell me, Bella, how is it that with acquaintances such as ours we have never been properly introduced?"

She cleared her throat delicately and I leaned forward in anticipation of hearing her beautiful voice for the first time in months. "Perhaps they knew that we wouldn't get along nicely," she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I do believe that we are getting along very _nicely_ at the moment. Wouldn't you agree?"

As if on cue, she blushed. That's three for whoever would like to keep score. She nodded but said nothing more as she turned her attention to her father, who now eyed me with very perceptive and suspicious eyes.

"What is it that you said you do, son?" her dad, Charlie, asked me after Bella began talking to Rosalie. Ah. The infamous opened when a father realized that a man was interested in his daughter.

Well, he probably would not appreciate my complete honesty by telling him that I 'do' his daughter. Do her well, I might add. "At the moment I am studying psychology at the University of Washington in Seattle." Bella's eyes flickered up to meet mine at that moment. I smiled at her before continuing. "I'm also trying to find an internship."

"So you aren't employed, then?" he pressed.

"No, sir. I just returned home after a year abroad. I spent the last year in Paris as an exchange student and now I am home and looking for steady employment within my field."

His eyes widened as that set in. He glanced over at Bella who was now blushing again. "Bells, did you know this guy was over in Paris too? Huh. Just think, you two could have met before and not even known it."

She shook her head. I took it to be a silent plea not to divulge any more information. Fine, I could play nice. But she owed me answers. And some fun.

"Indeed. What a shame, isn't it, Bella?" Her eyes narrowed at me as I brought my foot up along the side of her leg under the table. She squirmed slightly but kept her lips pressed tightly together. Oh the memories of those lips… "It seems we have lost time to make up for. Perhaps we should get to know each other better now. After all, our friends do seem to know each other quite well. It's only fitting that we know each other as well." My foot inched higher and her breath caught in her throat.

"That's a great idea!" Rosalie chimed in. "Bella and I were going to go shopping in Seattle in a few days because she didn't bring me back anything good from Paris so now I have to teach her how to shop like a real woman. We can meet you guys for lunch."

"Perfect," I responded before Bella could protest, lowering my foot to give her room to think properly.

She turned to face me with a confused look. I mouthed "what" at her and grinned. She looked back at Rosalie. "Or we could go for a spa day." It didn't escape my notice that she cringed as she spoke. Interesting. I would have to ask her about that later. "How long has it been since we just went and were pampered all day? Alice can come too."

Was she honestly trying to avoid me? We couldn't have that now. Not after two months of nothing but vivid memories and my trusty hand to sate me. "Perhaps you would enjoy your spa day more after you've been on your feet shopping all morning. You three ladies can shop and then I can treat you to lunch before the spa." Rosalie and Alice seemed thrilled at my offer. Bella, on the other hand, seemed murderous. Feisty little thing she was.

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she said.

"It would be no inconvenience at all," I interrupted. "I would love to. Please allow me to take you three to lunch."

"Actually," Alice interrupted. "Bella owes us a girl's day." I looked at my cousin with wide eyes. Surely she wasn't trying to sabotage this. "So she really doesn't get to object because Rose and I veto her vote." I smiled my appreciation at Alice.

Bella looked between Rosalie and Alice with exasperation. Finally her gaze landed back on me. She bit her bottom lip and began to blush again. She looked down before locking eyes with me again. I was absolutely lost in them.

"Now, Bella," her father said in a chastising tone. "Don't be so hard on the boy. He just wants to take you girls out for a lunch. Be nice."

She slapped a hand over her eyes and peeked at me through her fingers. I grinned devilishly at her and winked. "Fine," she sighed. "But I get to pick where we eat and I'm not wearing heels when we shop either."

Both of the girls agreed and I smiled in victory. Not only had I spent a fine evening making Bella blush, but I had a reason to see her again. Not to mention that I now had a connection to find her should she ever decide to disappear on me again. Which I would ensure she did not. There was just one thing left to make this evening perfect. A good night kiss.

As I escorted Rosalie and Bella out of the diner my hand made its way to the small of Bella's back. Her steps faltered briefly before she looked up at me with absolute shock in her eyes. I smiled at her and winked which brought out another of her delicious blushes. She huffed and continued walking out the door. Her father made his way to the only police cruiser parked there and stood at the door watching us. My heart must have fallen to the pits of my stomach in that moment. That was, until I realized all of the laws Bella and I had broken knowing full well that her father was a cop. My naughty little minx indeed. I supposed the kiss could wait until lunch in a few days. She wouldn't be able to escape me then and her father wouldn't be watching and assessing us.

"Bella is riding home with me!" Rosalie called out to Charlie. He grunted and nodded at her before stepping into his cruiser and pulling out of the parking lot. Perfect.

Alice came up behind me then. "Go get her," she whispered before skipping back to Jasper.

Bella was already watching me with apprehensive eyes when I approached her. Well, stalked towards her was more like it. She was like the coolest, most lush oasis in the middle of a desert. And I thirsted for her more than anything. Only she could quench my thirst, only she could truly satisfy what I needed, what I wanted. Her eyes raked over my body before darkening slightly and licking her lips in anticipation. Ah, yes. So she does remember. Perhaps there were other things that I could refresh her memory of as well.

"What are you doing here?"

Or not. "Alice insisted that I come." Maybe she had slipped away undetected for a reason. I had been so sure that she was merely embarrassed before. Had it really been a meaningless one night fling for her? "Would you rather I leave?"

Dread filled me as I waited for her answer. She took a long moment and sucked in a deep breath before answering. "No. I'm just really surprised to see you here. I mean, what are the odds?"

"The odds are impossibly stacked against me, yet here you stand. I had a wonderful experience in Paris and then the woman of my wildest dreams disappeared in the middle of the night." I stopped for a brief second to reach into my pocket. "And all she leaves me with," I said as I withdrew the tiny scrap of fabric, "is a small token of our time together." I brought the panties up to my nose and inhaled deeply while watching her expression transition from shocked to horrified.

"Are those… and you… my thong!" she finally screamed.

I chuckled at her. "Don't worry, I washed it."

She shook her head. "That just sick. I pegged you as a sniffer anyway. Do I even want to know how many times?"

I shook my head at her. "No you don't. And I'm keeping them."

Her mouth hung open at that. There were so many ways that mouth could be useful, none of which involved her gaping at me. "Gross," she finally muttered.

I moved in closer to her and noticed her breathing pick up. Another step closer. The electricity crackled in the small space between us. One more step and my body pressed against her warm chest. My hands rested on her hips. Perfect fit. I lowered my head towards hers. She glanced up at me. All the reassurance I needed that she wanted this was in her eyes. Still, I wanted to hear the words. "Peux-je vous embrasser?"

She nodded and my lips met hers. It was soft and sweet. There was nothing urgent about this kiss although the urgency was quickly returning to me. The delectable taste of Bella mingled with the sugary taste of her soda ran through my mouth as I pulled back. So sweet. I couldn't wait to taste more of her.

As I stepped away Bella looked slightly dizzy. "Breathe, Bella," I reminded her gently with a smirk. She smiled an embarrassed smile and shook her head at me as she walked towards her friends. Rosalie and Alice were cheering for her and holding up ten fingers. That brought a smug smile to my lips. As I shamelessly watched Bella's hips swing as she walked I knew I needed to see more of her. Lunch with two others wouldn't be nearly intimate enough. Perhaps they wouldn't mind if I stole her away for a bit. She didn't seem too thrilled about the spa or shopping anyway. Maybe, just maybe…

*** *** ***  
_Peux-je vous embrasser? _May I kiss you?

**Yes, we are back. And yes, we are continuing this. So please, review and let us know what you think.**


	3. Fun at the Mall

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly. Though we do wish we owned this very naughty, French-speaking Edward. Well, okay we do own him. Oh joy! The plot is ours as well. You do not have our permission to plagiarize or copy this story. You do have permission to fantasize about Edward bending you over and… we'll leave some of that to your imagination. **

***** *** *****

I don't think I have blushed so much in my life. It was like Edward knew just how to push every one of my buttons. It didn't help that every time he touched me, I was immediately taken back to Paris, reliving that night. I tried my damnedest not to let it show, but I think everyone knew just how he effected me.

Don't ask me how, but I got roped into not only shopping and a spa day, but a lunch with Edward as well. I didn't mind the lunch part so much; maybe I could sneak off and avoid the other parts. I was a bit relieved when the girls offered to drive me home, allowing my father to leave so that I could relax a bit.

Then Edward pulled out that thong. I about died. That was just about as creepy as they come. Why did he have it with him? Then he sniffed it. I couldn't believe it! His kiss made up for it a hundred fold. I could feel myself smiling all the way to the car. Rosalie kept watching me from the driver's seat.

"If you don't focus on the road, you are going to crash, Rose," I snapped at her, tired of the silent fifth degree. She huffed, clearly not done with me, but turned her eyes back to the road,

regardless. Every few seconds she would sigh. "Just freakin ask!"

"Howdoyouknowhim?" She let the words roll out quickly.

"Paris," I answered as vaguely as possible.

"I gathered that much," she said, her bitchy side starting to come out.

I blushed from head to toe and buried my face in my hands, making my sentence mumbled. "We slept together."

"Come again?" She reached over and tried to pull my hands down so she could understand me.

"We slept together," I cringed at how blasé I made it sound. It was so much more.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" She looked over at me, her eyes wild. I rolled my eyes.

"No Rose, I'm totally shitting you," she pulled over into the school parking lot.

I followed her movements with my eyes. She turned the car off, climbed out and came around to my side, opening my door. "Out," she demanded of me. I grabbed my jacket off the floor and put it on.

"Why didn't you tell me you met someone?" She asked once we were sitting on the picnic tables. I leaned my elbow on my knees, taking in the dark high school. It looked the same.

"It was a one night stand," I sighed, letting the night run through my mind again. His touches and kisses searing their mark into my memory… again.

"Wow, I haven't even had a one-night stand; Bravo," she congratulated me.

I smirked at how she was proud of me, Rosalie had more boyfriends then I could keep track of. "Is it still one if I now know him?" She put her arm around me, pulling me close. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"If you want it to be," she whispered into my hair before kissing it.

"I love you, Rosalie, I'm glad I rode home with you instead of Alice," she laughed as she held her hand out to me. I took it and we walked back out to her car.

"I love you, too. I'll love you even more when you talk your cousin into transferring schools." I shook my head at Rosalie's insistence. The poor girl had such a soft spot for Emmett. She would never admit it out loud though.

"Hey Rose," I whispered out into the cold night air.

"Yeah?"

"Think Alice would mind if I disappeared tomorrow?"

"Where are you going?" I slid into the car, turning the heater on full blast. Rosalie climbed in, turning onto the main road.

"Would it be bad if I admitted to wanting to see Edward naked in the daytime?" I bit my lip and looked over at Rose, she quirked her eyebrow; smirking.

* * *

"Bella," Alice's voice grated against my eardrums. She pulled out the big guns, she was whining. "You can't abandon us for a boy. You owe us."

I rolled my eyes, banging my head against the back seat. Maybe Edward would be willing to kidnap me during the middle of my massage. Although that would mean that I was naked already. Not exactly a problem…

Alice turned around and was facing me from the front seat. I caught Rose giving me a 'sorry' smile in the rearview mirror. I had been pleading with Alice for almost an hour now. She still refused to back down. I pulled my Ipod out, pushing the ear buds in as far as I could to block her out. I hit play, and didn't even hear the music. My eyes were closed and I was day-dreaming about Edward. I could feel someone poking my leg, trying to get my attention. I just squeezed my eyes closed tighter, and hoped ignoring the offender would make them leave me alone. It didn't work and the poking got harder. My eyes flew open, and Alice beamed at me. Damn pixie! I swatted her hand as she tried to poke me again.

"Fuck off," I told her, and closed my eyes again. I could just imagine she and Rose were talking about me right now. I opened my eyes quickly to see Rose laughing and Alice pouting in her seat.

Rose pulled into the full parking lot, scanning rows for a spot. Coming to the front of the row Alice pointed to one. "Let's just pretend one of us is pregnant." I rolled my eyes at her for attempting to steal the stork parking spot.

"I'm sure one will open soon, just drive around a bit, Rosalie," I offered from the back seat. I was in no hurry to spend half the day shopping. I put my Ipod away, and watched the cars looking for someone to be leaving.

"There!" Alice's hand shot off to the left in front of Rose's face. She turned and grabbed the only available spot. I frowned. I was prepared to drive around for another half hour. I climbed out from the back and stretched.

I reached back into the car for my purse, slinging it across my body. I made sure my shirt wasn't that wrinkled, and followed the girls towards the entrance. "Come on Bella," Alice's voice called from way ahead of me. I had slowed down, in hopes to save some time. I sped up minutely, but still about fifteen steps behind them.

I could hear Alice's telling Rosalie about the assault on the mall she would like to take. I groaned in frustration. At that exact moment, someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and wrapping their other arm around my waist. I kicked back hard, landing a good one on said kidnappers shin. He dropped me and groaned, picking up his leg to rub it. I turned around ready to kick him in the balls.

My hand went straight to my wide open mouth. There was Edward, hopping around hold his shin, in obvious pain. Emmett and Jasper were bent over laughing. "A chick just kicked

your ass man! Don't quit your day job to become a kidnapper," Emmett had to wipe the tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"What's going on here?" Alice's voice interrupted a very comical scene.

Jasper came to her side, pulling her into a tight hug. "You missed it darlin', it was great," he held his hand out for me to high five. I did, lightly, but still feeling horrible.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I ran to his side. "Next time, don't surprise me like that."

"I'll remember," he said, standing up fully, pulling me into a back breaking embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning into him. "Condamner cette blessure," he mumbled out as he released me.

"Désolé," I told him again. He chuckled and followed the rest of the group towards the food court, keeping me snuggly under his arm. His hand moved slowly across my shoulder, hanging above my chest, and then he started moving in for a grab. I swatted at his hand. "Be good, the pixie is near by," I whispered to him. She turned and scowled in my direction, obviously hearing me.

"So, what's your major Ms. Swan?" he asked suddenly.

"International Relations, with a minor in French."

"So, speaking of French, did you have a good time in France?" He smirked at me, reeling me in. I felt the traitor blush creeping up my face.

"Yes, I enjoyed France. It was fun," I answered, playing with him.

"Just fun? Not amazing or spectacular?" He looked a little hurt.

I fought to keep the smile off my face. "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

We settled into a booth at the restaurant. I hide behind the menu to keep from looking at Edward. His hand found my thigh, working its way upwards. I bit my lip, as he got closer up to my center. I put my hand down, stopping his hand before I made an embarrassing noise.

"What are you ordering?" I tried to get his attention onto something else. "I think I'll settle for a bacon chicken sandwich." His menu was touching mine, creating a barrier from everyone less.

"Are you an option?" he whispered as he leaned closer to me.

"I'm only dessert if you behave," I whispered back, leaning towards him. I had every intent of kissing him. Barely inches from his delicious mouth, both our menus were whipped from our hands, showing our compromising position to the whole table and restaurant.

"Tsk, Tsk," Emmett clicked his tongue. "We are in a public place you kids." I growled in his direction. Freakin' cockblocker! Edward flipped him the bird so fast, I barely even saw it.

Thankfully before the testosterone fueled idiots could whip them out and measure them, the waitress showed up.

We all ordered our meals, and settled into an uncomfortable silence. Alice kept glaring at me. I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at him, questioning him. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I squeaked when he pulled back. It was amazing. Emmett made the first noise; it was a deep wolf whistle, causing me to blush.

"Wow, why don't you kiss me like that?" Rosalie hit Emmett in the back of the head; rolling her eyes at his comment.

We all laughed at their display. It was so obvious they had it bad for each other, but were too afraid to make a commitment. He was going to college in California and Rosalie had been trying to convince him to transfer schools for two years now.

--------------

I laughed at the boys faces when Alice somehow coerced them into shopping with us. Hell, if I had to suffer so did they. We took off, full from lunch towards the first destination; Macy's. Although Edward was pulling quiet ferociously towards Victoria's Secret. Alice slowly wandered through the clothes, looking at every outfit that could be cute on her, or Rosalie or even me. I stood back next to Edward with my arms across my chest. I wanted to get out of here.

Once she had chosen a few outfits, tried said outfits on; finally purchasing them, we were off. On the left side of the mall was a Spencer's. I smirked and motioned everyone to follow me in there. I really wanted someone to get in trouble in there. Once inside I grinned wide mouthed at Edward, the black lights hitting my teeth turning them an odd blue color. He laughed, showing his teeth, they too took on a new color. I pulled him and Emmett towards the back, knowing how much of a kid Emmett really was, I needed him there.

We walked through the curtain of beads into the back room. "Holy shit, Bells! You know I'm going to be stupid with this right?" Emmett asked as soon as the shock of walking into a sex store wore off. I nodded.

"I hope so," I chuckled as I wandered the couple of rows. I wasn't there to buy; not with Edward in tow anyway. Emmett spotted something good. he guffawed loudly, and stuck his head into the main store calling for Rosalie.

"What?" She came in the back room wondering what the hell he was doing. I was curious myself. I peeked around the corner and he had a huge black schlong at his crotch, aiming for Rosalie's hot spot or ass. She screamed and ran from the room. I could hear her and Alice conversing just outside the room. Rosalie sounded pissed.

"Freakin Emmett," she stuck her head back in the room looking for him. "Where did you go?" She stepped inside looking for him. He stepped out from behind a cutout of Jenna Jameson swinging the toy in the air.

"Hey baby, come ride this." He lost his grip on the toy and it smacked into her head. I started laughing, hard. She got so mad at him she turned and punched his arm as hard as she could. Her face had turned crimson in embarrassment, and she stomped from the room. "Ow, baby, I'm so sorry come back here," Emmett all but crawled from the room on his knees.

"Are you guys usually this much fun?" Edward asked. I nodded at him.

"We usually get kicked out of stores after being dragged around so much. Especially Emmett." I laughed the scene my cousin caused. I walked out from the room, to an uncomfortable silence. The manager was standing behind the four of them, looking very upset. "And that's our cue to leave." I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him from the store.

I smirked at what had happened, and caught Edward's eyes. We both busted up laughing, soon our whole group was laughing. "Only we could get kicked out of a Spencer's," Alice said between giggles.

"I think it helped we had Emmett with us," I smiled at my cousin. He put his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a tight side hug.

"Thanks cuz," he wrapped his other arm around Rosalie's waist, pulling her close. I stepped out from under his arm, linking arms with Edward as we followed the evil pixie back through the mall towards the exit. I smirked, thinking she gave up, and was skipping the spa altogether. She stopped walking. She leaned up as Jasper leaned down, kissing him gently. She swatted his ass as he walked out of the mall.

"Bye boys," she told them, looking to me and Rose.

"Bull, I'm going with them," I argued with her. She shook her head no.

"Bella, we went over this, the boys are going home, and we are spending the day at the spa."

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring her down. "No, I want to spend the day with Edward. Rose, back me up," I turned to her. She opened her mouth to talk to Alice, but was cut off.

"You owe us," Alice started to throw a mini fit. I was holding my ground. I loved her but damn, enough was enough.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "We can have all of tonight to ourselves, after you are done being pampered." I turned my eyes to the traitor. I stepped away from him, angry.

"Good bye, Edward," I whispered and looked away from him. How could he possibly think about sending me away with the wolves?

"Bella, don't be this way," he said while wrappin his fingers around my arm, turning me to him. He pulled me to his body in a hug. He kissed my forehead. I could see Alice smirking, knowing she just got her way. Damn pixie. As soon as I got home I planned to make a voodoo doll with Alice's name on it. The pain I could inflict… That thought brought a smile to my face.

"That's the spirit Bella," Alice took my smile to mean I was happy to be going. I grimaced at her. I was irritated with them all. Edward kissed the top of my head one last time, following the guys out of the mall.

"I hate you," I told Alice. She smiled and shook her head.

"No you don't," she turned and headed towards the boutique at the back of the mall that held the spa. Rose linked arms with me, and pulled me along.

"I tried," she whispered to me when Alice was far enough away.

I nodded my head. "I know, thanks."

The spa was horrible. The scrubbed, ripped, waxed and did just about everything else to my poor body. Instead of being completely relaxed I was more tense at the end of the session.

Alice and Rosalie were glowing, I was red. My left big toe was bleeding because the lady cut the nail too deep. My finger nails were tender to touch anything, and painted this horrible pink color.

I wrapped my arm gingerly around Rose's arm. "Take me to Edward," I all but moaned out. She nodded.

"We are going to Jasper's, they are suppose to be there waiting for us."

"Thank you." I squeezed her arm in gratitude. The car ride to Jasper's was silent. Even though I was mad at Alice, I was kind of excited to be with Edward. Rosalie pulled into the driveway behind Jasper's truck. We climbed out, following Alice inside since she had a key.

The boys weren't inside, but the stereo was blaring. We could hear splashing so we headed towards the sliding glass door. We slid it open quietly to see what the guys were up too. I felt my jaw drop as I watched a half naked Edward jump on the diving board. He was shouting something at Emmett, who was standing in the shallow end. My eyes were glued on the perfect 'v' created by his hips and muscles. His low slung board shorts left little to the imagination, but also much to be desired. He jumped once more, tucking his body doing a front flip into the water. As soon as his head popped up from under the water, the three of us broke out in applause, catching all three guys off guard.

"It wasn't that great," a grumpy Emmett argued petulantly. "My back flip was better."

Edward smirked, sensing a challenge. That smirk both excited and scared me a little.

* * *

Condamner cette blessure- Damn that hurt  
Désolé -Sorry

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please review and let us know how its going! :)**


	4. Getting Wetter

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly. Though we do wish we owned this very naughty, French-speaking Edward. Well, okay we do own him. Oh joy! The plot is ours as well. You do not have our permission to plagiarize or copy this story. You do have permission to fantasize about Edward bending you over and… we'll leave some of that to your imagination. **

***** *** *****

Alice rambled endlessly once we were back in the car. Jasper was quiet and shot me several sympathetic glances. It didn't matter, I had long tuned out Alice. My thoughts were occupied with Bella. In the course of just a few hours my mood had changed from sullen to ecstatic. What a small world it was indeed! Bella, my Bella, lived just hours from me and there she was. To add the icing to the cake, I had kissed her. I touched my lips remembering the sensation.

"So when are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?" Alice's question pulled me instantly from my reverie.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, stalling for time.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and flopped back into her seat. "It's written all over your face. You're completely addicted to the girl. So when are you going to grow a pair and tell her how you feel?" Jasper stifled a laugh and I glared at him. Manners, Edward, manners. She is a woman after all. Albeit a tiny one.

"It's a simple case of infatuation," I lied, hoping to throw her off the trail. The last thing I needed was a meddling Alice when Bella had already run from me once. Alice and her exuberance were sure to do it again.

"Of course," she replied sweetly, a little too innocently. "And I will be a virgin on my wedding day." Jasper coughed an uncomfortable laugh again. "We're all in on it, Edward, so you better start fessing up."

I sighed in exasperation but at last she gave up and started planning her spa and shopping day. That left me alone with my thoughts. Did I love Bella? Doubtful. I had known her for mere hours regardless of the time that I spent thinking about her. She had certainly left quite the impression on me. After all, it wasn't every woman that would leave me a thong after a one night stand. And it certainly wasn't every thong that I would hold on to as a token of said one night stand. I suppose a part of me still hoped that it had been something more. That brought a smile to my lips as I realized that I now had that opportunity. But love? I sighed. No, it wasn't love. Just infatuation and intrigue. The newness and curiosity would eventually wear off and Bella would be no different than every other predictable female in the world. I would just have to enjoy my time with her until that happened and I grew bored and distractible again.

Shopping with them had been… amusing, for lack of a better word. Bella's natural reaction to kick instead of try to scream had taken me quite by surprise, and a little sore if I were being completely honest. Bella's sense of humor was equally unpredictable. Who knew someone who looked as completely innocent as her would purposely take someone like Emmett into a sex shop? Not even I would have thought that one up on my best day.

And of course Emmett had been a complete riot. It was blatantly obvious that he adored Rosalie. It was also fairly obvious that she was interested in him as well. Why, then, were the two of them not an item? Perhaps I could enlist Rosalie's help in winning over Bella in exchange for help uniting her and Emmett. It seemed a fair trade to me.

So when Jasper, Emmett, and I went back to Jasper's place after the disastrous Spencer's incident, I began planting the seeds of thought for him. There were always two ways to work an angle. Considering that he was Bella's cousin and obviously infatuated with Rosalie, it seemed a reasonable place to start.

"So, Emmett," I began casually. "Do you usually hit women in the head with giant dicks?"

Jasper started laughing as Emmett cursed under his breath. "I didn't mean for it to hit her. I just wanted to play with her a little."

"I think we all know that," Jasper chimed in while shaking his head.

"What? No! You know that's not what I mean. What I mean is, well okay maybe that too, but I meant I was just trying to make her laugh," he stammered out.

"So you admit that you are attracted to her?" I pressed.

He glanced back at me and held up two fingers. "Two things, Edward. One, I know you were raised all prim and proper but seriously? Lose the uptight vocab. Two," he continued, ticking the second finger. "I like her, yea. But she lives in Washington and I go to school in California. So just stop whatever it is that you're thinking about."

I pursed my lips and nodded at him. Apparently going through Rosalie would be the better option. Although if he really was that attracted to her I didn't truly understand why he would not pursue her. It wouldn't have stopped me from pursuing Bella. Unless, perhaps he was one of those types that can't commit to a woman without a physical relationship. That seemed likely.

"Is it because of the distance or because you aren't _that_ interested?" I asked.

"Distance," Jasper answered without hesitation.

Emmett punched him in the arm. Hard, from what I could see. I was very grateful for the space between our seats at the moment. He glared at Jasper for a short second before turning back to me with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"So when were you going to admit that your humping my cousin?"

Years of practice were called in at that moment as I held a perfect poker face. "I most definitely am _not_ humping your cousin," I answered calmly. Humping, no. That just seemed so… animal. Fucking her senseless? Well, that was another story and one I hoped to repeat.

His eyes narrowed at me and he shook his head. "You're definitely doing her. If I can't get it out of you I can definitely get it out of her."

Now there he had me. Bella definitely wore her emotions on her face. This was obviously a losing battle for me. The best I could hope for was that he was merely giving me a hard time and that he was not truly opposed to the naughty things that I had planned for Bella once I was alone with her again.

"Tell you what," he said in a suspicious tone. "I'll ignore it for both of your benefit's if you can convince Bella to get some dirt on Rosalie."

Now _that _was an interesting bargain. "You mean you want to watch Rosalie and your cousin mud-wrestle?" I questioned, more to piss him off than anything. He had been pulling my leg after all.

"What? I… no! Well, Rosie maybe, but not Bella." He paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "You think she'd mud-wrestle?"

"I seriously hope you're referring to Rosalie," I replied.

"Maybe I could buy her a little brown bikini for it. That way she won't have to worry about staining it or anything. Or maybe she'd want a white one. She's look hot in white."

He looked oddly intrigued by this idea, more so than I cared to dwell on. "So if I can manage to persuade Rosalie to agree to this ridiculous mud-wrestling fantasy of yours, you'll look the other way in regards to my situation with Bella?" I had to ask for clarification, and to pull him from his fantasies. From the look in his eyes, he was two seconds away from public masturbation.

"Oh, yea, sure thing," he muttered absentmindedly as he adjusted himself through his pants. This only served to confirm my previous theory about public masturbation.

We arrived at Jasper's place a short time later. It was the typical bachelor pad. He had the basic necessities when it came to furniture. There was nothing but a loaf of bread and beer in the fridge. It was almost surprising that Alice let him get away with such a minimalistic approach. Then again, whenever he proposed I was sure that his lifestyle would change. Since we were planning on staying awhile I took the opportunity to drive to the store- the _only_ grocery store in town- to buy a few things to grill for dinner while Jasper and Emmett watched whatever game was on the TV. Twenty minutes and twenty five bucks later and I had everything that we needed to make burgers and hot dogs along with sodas as an alternative to Jasper's all-American beer.

Emmett fired up the grill claiming that only manly men should be allowed to handle such powerful things. Apparently the fact that I spoke fluent French detracted from my manliness. If only he realized just how many women I attracted with that one asset. I scoffed at him but didn't argue. That only meant that I was free to swim laps to enhance my muscle tone. It wouldn't hurt my feelings any.

After a couple of laps it appeared Emmett bellowed out that I was "chicking up the pool" because I wasn't lounging with a beer in hand or doing ridiculous stunts off the diving board. Never one to back down from a challenge and bored as hell without Bella, I agreed to his little contest. He did the typical cannon ball that resulted in a tidal wave of a splash. I rolled my eyes but repeated his performance. Never forget that hitting the water at that velocity with your cheeks spread can be a dangerous thing. I should know. At least no one could see me extract my shorts from my ass underwater. Emmett followed next with a messy back flip. I smirked as I prepared for a front flip. When I emerged from the water the girls were lined up at the door and applauding. Bella was slightly flushed and staring at my chest. I grinned and decided to have a little fun with her. I sent a nice splash in her direction.

She jumped back and squealed. "You got me wet!" she exclaimed.

I licked my lips and looked up at her. "You didn't complain last time I did."

She stomped her foot in frustration and ran inside while Alice and Rosalie laughed as they followed. It didn't take much to get her flustered, or worked up for that matter. When she didn't immediately come back I began to worry that I had upset her too much. I stood to go in after her when the door opened again. Bella came out wearing a tiny blue bikini. The bottoms tied on her hips and the top was no more than tiny triangles hiding the most perfect breasts in the world. It was all I could do to not rip it off her that moment.

"So," she said shyly. Rosalie nudged her in the shoulder. She looked me right in the eyes with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You mentioned something about me not complaining when you get me… wet?" Umm… I do believe I did. However, words escaped me so I just nodded. She pursed her lips and smiled at me. "Do you want me… wet… now?" Again, visuals of her dripping wet, flooded my mind. I nodded at her, already planning to fuck her with that naughty bikini on and then again without it.

Bella dove in and surfaced at the other end of the pool. "Well, I'm wet now. Venir et m'obtenir.ʺ

Edward Cullen does _not_ back down from a challenge. I swam directly towards her with definite purpose. She backed up until she sat on the steps in the shallow end. She was my prey and I stalked toward her. Nothing could distract me from my hunt.

"I'd rather shit knives! You hit me in the head with a damn dildo, jackass!"

Except for that.

We all looked over to see Rosalie smack Emmett in the back of the head while he stared at her ass as she jumped into the pool. She surfaced and looked back at him with a smug expression. "Now you know what I look like when I'm all wet. Think about _that_ back in California."

His jaw dropped and Jasper laughed while smacking him on the back. Alice shook her head and stepped daintily into the pool next to Bella. She whispered something in her ear while looking directly at me. Bella looked up at me and smirked. That couldn't be good. What the hell had happened to me stalking my very delicious looking prey?

"Edward," Bella practically purred. She stood up and walked slowly towards me through the water. The waves rippled around her, making her look nearly like a goddess of water. "You look tense." Her eyes openly roamed my body. "Maybe I should give you a massage. You know, to ease the… tension."

Massage? As in Bella's hands on my body? Now that I was definitely _up_ for.

I settled on to the second step of the pool and Bella sat on the step just above me. My back rested between her spread thighs. I was debating in my mind whether or not this was a good idea. After all, Bella's legs were spread and she was wet. I was between them, but not in the way that I really wanted to be. Her hands glided over my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. It actually felt pretty good so I just relaxed as she worked my muscles. I closed my eyes and gave in to the sensation when I heard a low moan right next to my ear. My eyes flew open and I looked over to see Bella leaning down next to me with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. It reminded me of her 'O' face and, regardless of the water temperature, I was instantly hard.

"Bella," I rasped out. "I think that's enough. Maybe I should massage you now?"

I was half pleading at that point. Her hands on me coupled with that moan was almost too much. I was going to take her on that step in front of everyone if she kept it up. Because I was definitely keeping it "up" now.

"You're still so tense," she replied calmly.

Before I could think to stop her she had swung around so that she was straddling me on the step. Her hands came to rest on my chest and she squeezed with her thighs. I sucked in a deep breath and firmly planted my hands on the step that I was seated on. If she wasn't careful she was going to have her bluff called in front of her friends and family and I, for one, wouldn't be the least bit ashamed. A man can only take so much teasing before he just needs to give in and fuck something senseless. Bella was just one shimmy-shake away from said breaking point.

"Edward," she whispered with a giggle. Oh yes, she knew exactly what she was doing to me. "You need to relax. Let me make you feel good."

Oh hell! Forget manners! This devil in a blue bikini was trying to get me worked up. Now I just had to figure out how to get the upper hand in the situation. Speaking of hands…

My hands gripped her thighs tightly and my thumbs rubbed lazy circles on the insides dangerously near her center. She sucked in a quick breath and looked at me with brief panic. Apparently vixen didn't like her bluff being called.

"You know, Bella," I whispered back to her. "There is one thing that _always_ helps me to relax. Perhaps you might help me. Then again, I might prefer to help _you_ relax instead." My fingers pressed in harder and a little higher as I said this.

"Great gooey giblets, you two!" Alice shouted behind us. "Either take it to the car or knock it off."

I groaned in defeat. Of course Bella would have cockblocking friends after her little stunt. It must all be part of her master plan. Although I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why avoiding me for months only to attempt to seduce me would be a plan. Not that I was going to argue with it either way. It just didn't make much sense. Still, though, it was best that we separate before I went all caveman and dragged her by the ankles to a back room. That might score me man-points with Emmett though. He looked a bit like the caveman type. I snorted over that thought. Rosalie would probably enjoy seeing him dressed as a caveman for Halloween. Knowing Emmett, he would probably be going commando under his leopard skin outfit. I shuddered at that thought.

"Hey Rosalie," I called out to distract myself from the thought of Emmett sans undergarments.

"What's up sugar nut?"

Sugar nut? What the hell? "Umm… excuse me?"

"Oh you know," she said absently. "Since you're nuts must be sugary for Bella to be all over them. She's got a real sweet tooth you know."

Bella, who was now seated right next to me, blushed furiously and sent a large splash in Rosalie's direction. I smirked. Teasing Bella was definitely my favorite hobby.

"She does, does she?"

"Oh yea," Rosalie replied. "She goes totally ape shit over chocolate sauce. Don't even get me started on her and whipped cream. It's like she has some sick fantasy about…"

"Thank you very much, Rosalie," Bella hissed.

Damn. I really wanted to hear whatever Rosalie was about to reveal. It sounded like a recipe for a very enjoyable evening.

"And you should see her after she gets out of the shower," Alice continued. "It's like she was just ripped from a really naughty fantasy the way she is all flustered. I mean seriously, Bella? Who the hell takes half hour showers? I know you need to scrub and exfoliate but you're tiny, it shouldn't take that long." She paused and smirked. "Unless you're too afraid that Charlie will hear all your moans if you don't have the shower to muffle the sound. Has he given you 'the talk' yet?"

Bella looked absolutely mortified. While I was definitely enjoying all of the information that her loose-lipped friends were sharing, I figured I could play the gentleman's role and save her from the embarrassment.

"I'm sure Bella just enjoys a nice hot shower to relax," I suggested with a wink in her direction.

"Oh I'm sure it's _relaxing_," Rosalie said with a giggle.

Bella glared daggers at her friend. "At least my food products are still safe for consumption," she said in an eerily calm voice.

Rosalie blanched and Emmett's ear pricked up. "Hey, Rosie! Would you like a hot dog? Or maybe a sausage?"

"Actually, Rosalie is on a diet," Bella answered for her with a smirk. "Maybe you could get her a cucumber instead?"

"Bella masturbated in Jasper's backseat!" Rosalie shouted.

I was shocked. Apparently Bella was too.

"You what?!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice loves to watch porn!" Bella yelled. Jasper's eyes widened before a lazy smile appeared.

"Bella has a secret collection of dildos!" Now that was interesting.

"That's it, Blondie! You're going in!"

Bella launched herself at Rosalie and they both fell into the water kicking and screaming. When they came up they were both sputtering and laughing. At least they weren't at each others throats. Although I wouldn't have minded watching them wrestle. Not in the least. And I'm fairly certain Emmett would have enjoyed it as well.

"Well, ladies, that was interesting," Emmett boomed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but was smiling. "Next time join the party, big boy."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"No, dumbass. I'm still pissed at you so don't even think about moving back to Washington."

I got out and walked over to the cooler to grab a drink. "Think she's serious?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know, Em. You did hit her in the head with a giant dick. Most women don't like that."

He laughed a little and walked over towards Rosalie. That man was definitely going to get his ass kicked by a girl if he wasn't careful. And I hoped I was there when he did because I was determined to score my man-card back even if it meant stealing his.

Bella eventually got out of the water and all but ran towards me. Apparently whatever conversation Rosalie and Emmett were having was more than her ears could handle. Can't say I blamed her. Those two were teetering on the edge of killing each other or ripping each other's clothes off.

"So, um, Rose and Alice were just joking you know," she mumbled.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Of course they were," I agreed. Then I bent down low to whisper into her ear. "And I can't wait to experiment with that collection of yours."

"Whoa there, big boy," she said while pressing her hand on my chest and taking a step back. She was obviously embarrassed but trying to regain control. "No one sees Perfect Peter without taking me on a date."

Well if that wasn't the perfect invitation. "Then I'll take you out, say, Tuesday night?" That would give me the chance to spend time with my parents before they got suspicious. And a middle of the week date would be far more private than a weekend one anyway.

"Tuesday?" she squeaked. "I didn't mean… I mean what I meant… ugh! You don't have to take me out you know." She stomped and crossed her arms over her chest. How adorable. She couldn't even look angry without being cute.

"I know," I replied smoothly. "I want to take you out."  
"Oh."

"And after that, I really want to see that collection," I added with a quick wink.

* * *

**A/N** You know the drill. If you loved it, review!

_venir et m'obtenir-_ Come and get me


	5. Date Night

**_Don't own it, its all Stephenies!_**

* * *

Alice had a death wish. I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection again. I looked great from head to calf, not toe, because Lord knows I'm bound to break my neck in six inch heels. Who really cared if Edward was a foot taller then me? I made sure the black dress was clean and straight. My hair was curled and pulled back a bit, my make up was done well and I was dressed. Now where the hell was my date?

I peeked out my window once more. His car was still no where in sight. He wasn't late, but he sure wasn't going to be early. I fiddled nervously with the bracelet around my left wrist. I picked up my phone checking to make sure he hadn't called or texted. There was nothing. I was turning into a nervous wreck. I slid my phone into the small clutch I was taking. I decided to wait downstairs.

I took my time on the stairs. I didn't want to go tumbling down them. I sat down on the second from bottom step. I was near the door so I could jump up and answer it before anyone else.  
I could just imagine Charlie beating me there with his shotgun in hand. Edward would probably avoid me until I went back to school and was out of Charlie's house. I cringed at that thought. I really should get a place of my own in Seattle.

I could hear footsteps, followed by a soft whistle. "You look gorgeous baby girl," Charlie told me as he came out of the living room towards the kitchen. I smiled up at him. Now if only my date would get here. I heard a car pull up alongside the curb. I was tempted to jump up and meet him outside, but Charlie came back by with a warning look on his face. He wanted a word with Edward.

"Be nice, I really like him," I whispered as I heard the front steps creak. Charlie chuckled at me as he opened the door right after Edward knocked. I groaned softly, this night was getting off to a great start. Charlie invited Edward in, wrapping his arm around his shoulders leading him towards the living room. Edward saw me, flashing me a paniced face. I got up and followed then. Leaning against the wall I watched them sit down.

"So, Edward," Charlie started out. I really hoped he wasn't going to ask Edward about sex, or even his intentions. "Where are you taking Bella tonight?"

"Sir, I planned on driving over to Port Angeles and taking Bella out to dinner, and maybe catching a movie."

"What exactly are your inten."

"Charlie," I interuppted him. "Leave the poor boy alone," I stepped forward and offered Edward my hand. "Come on, let's go."

I pulled him towards the door. He went out ahead of me, opening the passenger car door for me. I slid into his silver car. He jogged around the front, eager to get out there. I could see Charlie standing in the doorway. I shook my head and turned my attention to my date, finally taking in his outfit. He had on black slacks and a green button up shirt. The green shirt bringing out the green in his eyes, making them sparkle.

He glanced at my quickly, smirking when he noticed my staring. He reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his mouth. He kissed the back of my hand softly, making me smile.  
It was such a sweet gesture. "Vous paraissez beau," I felt the traitor blush spreading over my face at his words.

"Merci," I mumbled out. Edward speaking french did incredible things to my panties. Edward held my hand the remainder of the drive, rubbing small circles into my hand. We didn't say anything the rest of the way, instead we listened to soft classical music pour from the speakers.

Edward pulled up outside a new hip Japanese resturant. I had been wanting to try this place, I really loved Japanese food, but had yet to venture out farther then the same old place we always went to. Edward came around and opened my door for me, offering his hand. I reached out, grasping it as I slid from the car. I tried to keep my legs together as best I could,  
trying not to do a Britney.

I straightened the dress out and followed Edward into the deep red washed resturant. Candle light flickered over the red walls. A hostess stepped out from behind a podium leading us to a quiet corner. Edward pulled my chair out for me, allowing me to sit down first.

"I hope Japanese is ok," he asked me overtop of his menu.

"Its perfect. I actually love Japanese food," I picked my menu up to look through the choices. I bit my bottom lip while I pondered on what to eat. I usually get the same thing, but I felt adventurous tonight. The waitress came back.

"I would like Ahi Sashimi for an appetizer. Water to drink," I smiled at Edward. He nodded in agreement.

"Water for me too," Edward smiled polietly at the waitress as she walked away. He turned his green eyes on me. "What are you ordering?" I looked over the menu, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Well, since I got fish for an appetizer, maybe I should go with steak?" I asked. Not really sure what to get.

"Steak sounds good, especially since that sirloin," he pointed it out to me on my menu. It was wrapped in bacon. It was a tough decision between that and a filet minon. The waitress came back out with our raw fish and two waters.

"Are you ready to order," she asked Edward, almost ignoring me. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her blatant attempt to flirt, flashing a toothy grin and making sure her cleavage was still visible.

Edward kept his eyes on me. "Did you want the sirloin too Bella?" I shook my head no.

"I'll have the filet minon, medium," I told the waitress, closing my menu handing it back to her. She took it, barely glancing at me.

"Sirloin, medium," Edward told her, not evening looking at her once. She took his menu, walking away huffing as she went. I smirked at her reaction. Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"She was upset that you didn't give her the time of day," he rolled his eyes.

"I have no desire to look at another woman. The most beautiful woman is sitting right in front of me," I felt the blush spread over my cheeks and nose. I smiled up at him. So I didn't make a fool of myself I reached out and grabbed some fish.

"Sashimi?" I offered it to him. He wrapped his lips around the fish and chopsticks, darting his tongue out. "Keep that up and I'll put that tongue to good use, elsewhere," Edward sputtered on his piece of fish after I told him that.

"Excuse me?" He asked between coughs, finally taking a small swallow of water to help him unlodge the food.

I smiled demurely, popping a piece of fish into my mouth. "Vous m'avez entendu," uttering a single phrase in French seemed to be his undoing. He tossed his napkin onto the table.

"Screw dinner," he stood quickly offering me his hand. I refused to take it. He shook his hand in front of me, trying to get me to take it. I shook my head no.

"I'm hungry, and actually looking forward to my filet minon, besides screwing my food has never been appealing to me," his hand dropped loudly to his side. I motioned for him to take his seat again. Watching him adjust himself made me smile. I was glad I elicited such feelings from him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, sighing. "After dinner, you'll be lucky if I we make it to the car. We may make a pit stop in the bathroom."

"Well if we do I can check number seventy off my bucket list, sex in a nasty public bathroom," Edward wasn't sure how to take that, seeing as my face was void of all emotion.

"What's number one?" I rolled my eyes.

"Done," he groaned in frustration.

Our steaks arrived, by the slutty waitress, who leaned over in front of Edward, basically shoving her boobs in his face. I growled at her. Not sure where that reaction came from.

"Number one was have a one night stand, in Paris," Edward's head appeared from the side of her body making her look like she had two heads. His expression was priceless. I smirked, glad to have his attention back.

"So that's why you left that night?" The waitress stood up, keen to what our conversation was about. She bristled her apron, turning on her heels and leaving us alone. I started cutting up my tender steak.

"Partly," I ate the first bite, moaning as it melted in my mouth. "I wasn't sure what to expect the next morning. I have never done that before," I told him honestly.

"Nor have I," I admitted to me. "I don't regret it though," I shook my head. I would never regret my time in Paris.

"How is your steak?" I motioned to his half eaten piece. He shook his head, eyes wide. He finished chewing his piece.

"Delicious, yours?" I looked down and realized it was all gone. Dang, I wanted to take some home.

"Obviously good," I laid my napkin across my empty plate. "I can't believe I ate that whole thing."

Edward smiled at me, popping the last piece of steak in his mouth. Obviously embarrassed by her rejection earlier, a different waitress dropped off our bill. Edward slid his credit card into and handed it back before I could even unlodge my wallet from my clutch.

"Hey, I was going to pay part of that," he shook his head at me.

"I took you out on a date Bella, I don't expect you to pay," once the check was returned and Edward signed for it, we stood and headed back out towards his car. He placed his hand on my lower back, following me out.

"What were you wanting to do now?" I asked him over my shoulder. He smirked, and I knew his mind went straight to the gutter. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth briefly. Where could we go? His car wasn't that big and I couldn't even consider Charlie's house.

"Movie?" He pointed to the lit up theater across the street. I felt my shoulders slump. "Back row of course," he whispered into my ear, nibbling a bit while he was there. I shivered against his chest that was pressed against my back. He kissed my exposed neck. I tilted my head just a bit so he had better access.

"Keep this up, and we aren't making it in there," he chuckled against my neck, pulling away. I missed the contact immediately. He slid his hand down across my ass, catching my hand,  
and holding it tight in his. "You are evil," I hissed in direction. He had to know the effect he had on me.

The twinkle in his eye and the knowing smirk said it all. Bastard. Two could play this game. He stepped up to the window to buy our tickets to some action flick. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing up against him. My fingers hung just right, I was able to lightly brush against his cock when I moved from side to side. Edward unlatched my hands quickly,  
hissing at me. I feigned innocence. I walked into the theater, waiting for Edward to hand over our tickets. Once inside I browsed the candy, not that I was hungry, but I wanted to have fun at his expense.

I settled on licorice, it could be fun. I bought them, pulling one out from the package, eating it slowly. I attempted to be seductive. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him. He led the way into our theater. He picked two seats at the very back of the room. I sat down, pulling another piece of candy out, biting it softly, flicking my tongue around it. Edward groaned in my direction. I fought to keep the smile off my face.

"Licorice?" I offered him. He shook his head no, and turned his eyes on the screen. The theater darkened as the previews came flashing across the screen. I took my left hand, and casually dropped it onto his leg. I started rubbing up slowly. His hand came down on mine, stopping me from going up more. Damn.

His eyes flashed to me. "What are you doing?" He whispered to me.

"Making a move, since you obviously can't do it," his eyes smoldered at my remark.

"I thought I was being a gentlemen," I sighed at him. I pulled my hand away, focusing on my candy and the previews.

* * *

**Vous paraissez beau**- You look Beautiful

**Merci**- Thank you

**Vous m'avez entendu**- You heard me.

_**Author's Note: **Please please review! Thanks!_


	6. Important announcement

I am sorry that I have taken so long to announce this; but all my stories are not going to be completed, or sequel-ed.

November of 2010, I had my son, and while the first few months were wonderful, things slowly spiraled out of control, and our lives changed drastically.

My son was failure to thrive, and admitted to the hospital April of 2011. After many tests, and a little bit of gained weight we discovered that not all was right with my son.

He has endured 3 surgeries so far, several diagnosis, and a smile that puts the stars to shame.

He was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and many other things in June of 2011, and since that moment in time our life has been a roller coaster of therapies, doctors, specialists, prescriptions, and fighting for my son to get the best help.

So thank you for reading my stories. I am so sorry I never finished a couple, and left things unresolved.


End file.
